


First Supper - Naughty sequel

by Domino_2014, Jensen_girl



Series: Things we should have and we didn't. [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_girl/pseuds/Jensen_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Alana has the leftovers? Hannibal has his dessert of course. All cudos should go to Jensen_Girl, this is her baby. All I did was fix a couple typos and add a line here or there. Thanks for writing with me honey :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Supper - Naughty sequel

##  First Supper – the ‘naughty’ sequel

~*~

 

Alana had been on his room before when he gave her a tour of his house. But this time was different, she wasn’t just a guest. She looked at his bed and couldn’t help but wonder who many women have been there in his bed, in his arms. Her thoughts were break but a kiss on her neck that brought her to reality. Both of them had a past, other lovers but this was the present. They were in each others arms now.

 

Hannibal kept kissing her neck, his fingers now on the buttons of her blouse. Alana moaned when she felt his fingers on her left breast, teasing her nipple. She turned around for another hungry kiss. His tongue played with hers, sending sparkles through her entire body. Alana broke the kiss and went for the bed. She turned her back to Hannibal and kept removing her clothes.

 

When was completely naked, she turned around, with a devilish smile on her lips. He smiled too and begun removing his clothes as well.

 

Alana was now on his bed, her hands touching her body...her fingers played with her nipples just like he had done before. Her eyes never left his, not even when she brought her fingers to her mouth making them wet. Hannibal saw with much attention how her tongue was on the tip of her fingers. She was teasing him and he couldn’t wait anymore. The only thing left for him to take was his boxers, which he removed while looking at her. Alana’s eyes went down to his erection. Her fingers left her mouth and went to her pussy. Alana was so wet that she was able to put three fingers inside of her. He came to the bed and kissed her again. Alana was ready to take him but he had other plans. He told her to close her eyes and seconds later, she felt his tongue on her pussy. He began licking her pussy in circles, and then he licked up and down at the entrance of her pussy. After a few minutes, Alana grabbed his hair, pulling him close to her while she was exploding with pleasure.

 

"Hannibal, where did you learned to do this"

 

I never thought he would like giving oral sex.

 

"For you, anything, Alana."

 

They kissed again and both of them couldn’t wait anymore to give in temptation. He was now on top of her and she started shaking.

 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it’s just that...I had a crush on you when we first meet. I thought about this moment many times and now, it’s finally happen. I feel like a virgin, nervous because of her first time"

"You don’t need to be nervous. I wanted this too, for a long time"

 

Another kiss, this time followed by a moan as Hannibal penetrated her. He noticed it mush have been too long since she had sex because she was too tight, like a virgin as she had said it. He moved slowly with fear of hurting her.

 

"Harder, harder Hannibal...please"

 

He started pushing in and out harder, never breaking eye contact with her. The room was full of their moans and the sounds of their passionate dance under the sheets. After a few moments, he came inside of her, showing her how much he loved her, how much she was now his. He got off of her and hugged her. She was still shaking but from pleasure. They kissed more and she laid her head on his chest, both of them allowed the sleep to take them.

 

Hannibal woke up during the night, she was still asleep and he got out of bed with careful not to wake her up. He went to the kitchen for a glass of water, thinking about everything that had happen that night. Would she regret it? Would she want him? Not matter how wonderful their night had been, it wouldn’t change who he was and that saddened him.

 

"Why are you here and not on the bed with me?"

 

She asked him on the door.

 

"I came downstairs for a glass of water and you?"

"I missed you by my side"

"We should go back to bed then"

 

He said giving her a kiss. They went to the bed and Hannibal was preparing to sleep but she had other plans.

 

"You want more? Aren’t you tired?"

"Of you? Never"

 

She said with a smile.

 

"I guess we can have another round"

 

Hannibal growled and pinned her underneath him on his large bed.


End file.
